Not So Weak Anymore
by Elijabell
Summary: "I'm tired. I'm tired of being weak and not being able to make decisions. It's time for me choose who I'll be". Bella is tired of constantly being pushed and controlled and doesn't take back Edward after she saves him. When she returns to Forks she learns that there is more to the mythical world that she realized. This is going to be a Bella X OC story.
1. Enough

Bpov

I can't believe this is happening! Edward fucking Cullen is going to show his sparkly ass to the rest of the world and I am supposed to save him! What kind of joke is this?

As I am running through a large amount of crowd I think about how he dumped me months ago saying I was not worthy of him which basically made my self-esteem disappear, he broke me which caused me to lose all my friends and the relationship with my dad. And now he is going commit suicide because he thought I died!

The clock ticks and I run even faster. Even though I hate him so much I still don't want someone to die because of me. Soon I see him standing ready to reveal himself to the humans. I desperately try to catch his attention "Edward! Edward fucking Cullen stop this right now!" I yell as loudly as I can but he still wouldn't look up.

He's starting to walk outside and his skin is glittering. Oh no! I run as fast as I can and jump on him. "Amazing," he said, his broody voice full of wonder, slightly amused. Is he crazy? "Carlisle was right."

"Edward," I yelled but he paid no attention. What the fuck?

"Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty" Huh? "Edward Is it really necessary to spout Romeo and Juliet right now and I'm not dead so can you back the fuck up?" I'm getting really irritated with him right now.

Before I could finish, he suddenly yanked me away from the edge of the shadows, spinning me effortlessly so that my back was tight against the brick wall, and that hurts, ouch.

I tried to see what was happening under his arm to see two dark shapes detach themselves from the gloom.

"Greetings, gentlemen," Edward's voice was calm, on the surface but I could see he was nervous. He is such a child.

"I don't think I'll be requiring your services today. I would appreciate it very much, however, if you would send my thanks to your masters." Seriously? Is he really stupid to think that they are going to let us go? I still can't believe I fell in love with this man, no boy.

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" a smooth voice whispered menacingly.

"I don't believe that will be necessary." Edward's voice was harder now. "I know your instructions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules." Right...

"Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun," the other shadow said in a soothing tone. They were both concealed within smoky gray cloaks that reached to the ground and undulated in the wind. "Let us seek better cover."

"I'll be right behind you," Edward said dryly. Bella, why don't you go back to the square and enjoy the festival?" Aww hell no "No, brin" I cut off the person talking "Are you serious? You don't get to decide what I do! I'm coming let's go" I glared at Edward who looked at me like I was someone else.

I push his arm away and start walking towards the volturi people who looked shocked and smug at the same time.

"Let's behave ourselves, shall we?" a familiar annoying voice suggested. "There are ladies present."

Alice tripped lightly to Edward's side, her stance casual. Great just great

Enough."

The voice was high, reedy, and it came from behind us. "Jane," he sighed in recognition and resignation. I was honestly surprised by this, if Edweirdo is wary of her she must be powerful.

"Follow me," Jane spoke again, her childish voice a monotone. She turned her back on us and drifted

silently into the dark. Felix gestured for us to go first, smirking. Alice walked after the little Jane at once.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and tried to pull me along but I pulled away and glared "Just because I saved your ass doesn't mean I'm back to being your toy again." Edward stared at me and his eyebrows were nearly touching his hairline while I started walking near Felix and Jane.

"What happened?" His voice was polite, as if he were barely interested. Fucker "It's a long story." Alice's eyes flickered towards me in disapproval.

"In summary, she did jump off a cliff, but she wasn't trying to kill herself. Bella's all about the extreme sports these days." I bet he was peaking in Alice's thoughts now. "Hm," Edward said curtly, and the casual tone of his voice was gone.

We walked towards a giant hole? "It's all right, Bella," Edward said in a low voice. "Alice will catch you."

I just rolled my eyes and jumped before Alice could get in and I was caught by Jane surprisingly.

We kept walking, Fuckward and Malice kept trying to talk to me but I just flipped them off and continued until we reached a huge wooden door which looked like it needed at least 6 people to open it but it's unnecessary considering I am in a castle filled with vampires.


	2. The Volturi

**[I'm sorry for not updating. I've been really busy with my school work and I've not had the time to work on this story. I will try to continue this story as much as possible]**

Bpov

We entered a large depressing room, I stared in astonishment. There was a human woman standing behind a desk looking totally at ease even though she was in a castle filled with human blood drinking vampires.

Near the door was a pale boy in a black suit could have been Jane's twin. His hair was darker, and his lips were not as full, but he was cute. He came forward to meet us. He smiled, reaching for her. "Jane." "Alec," she responded, embracing the boy. They kissed each other's cheeks on both sides. It showed how old they were.

Then he looked at us.

"They send you out for one and you come back with two… and a half," he noted, looking at me. "Nice

work."

Did he just say what I think he said!? "Well, at least I'm not a kid who is stuck in the same age forever" I snarked narrowing my eyes at him.

Jane didn't look happy and I could hear her quiet growl.

"Welcome back, Edward," Alec greeted him. "You seem in a better mood."

"Marginally," Edward agreed in a flat voice. I glanced at Edward's hard face, and wondered how his

mood could have been darker before.

Alec chuckled, and examined me as I stayed away from Edward and more closer to the volturi "And this is the cause of all the trouble?"

he asked, skeptical.

This is really pissing me off "Dude, what's your problem? Stop acting like you are better than me cause you're not".

Jane looks really mad, like she wants to torture me while Edward just looks at me in disapproval. Huh whatever

"Dibs," Felix called casually from behind.

Edward turned, a low snarl building deep in his chest. Felix smiled—his hand was raised, palm up; he

curled his fingers twice, inviting Edward forward. Oh my God... I don't think I can endure being with these bunch of kids any longer. I just walked past all the vampires and started walking towards the so called throne room.

The door I walked to looked very plain compared to the other elegant doors. I pushed it open and walked in only to freeze. The room was huge and dim, there are a couple of people standing next to the wall and three vampires on huge chairs. I'm assuming they are Aro, Caius and Marcus, the kings Edward told me about. I feel like I've entered a movie.

The man in the middle stood up smiling widely. He has long black hair and white paper-like skin. His red eyes are clouded and power hungry.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" he cried in evident delight. He walked towards us but it looked he was floating.

He turned to us and smiled like a kid in a candy store. "And Alice and Bella, too!" he rejoiced, clapping his thin hands together. "This is a happy surprise! Wonderful!" What is with this guy? He's acting like we're best friends.

"You see, Edward?" The strange vampire turned and smiled at Edward like a fond but scolding grandfather. "What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?"

"Yes, Aro, I am," he agreed, tightening his arm around my waist. I glared at him and tried to escape but he wouldn't let go. "Edward! For heaven's sake let me go!" This seemed to have startled him since his grip on me loosened. I quickly took my chance and moved away from him. "Bella!" Is he seriously whining!? I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. That's pathetic.

Right then, the men sitting in the chairs got up and started walking towards us. "Marcus, Caius, look!" Aro crooned. "Bella is alive after all, and Alice is here with her! Isn't that wonderful?" I highly doubt that.

Neither of the other two looked as if wonderful would be their first choice of words. The dark-haired man seemed utterly bored, like he'd seen too many millennia of Aro's enthusiasm. The other's hice was sour under the snowy hair.

The bored beside Aro, reached his hand out, at first I thought to take Aro's hand. I ship it! But he just touched Aro's palm briefly and then dropped his hand to his side. Aro raised one black brow. I wondered how his papery skin did not tear in the effort.

"Thank you, Marcus," Aro said. "That's quite interesting."

I realized, a second late, that Marcus was letting Aro know his thoughts.

He glided away from Aro to join Caius, who was seated against the wall.

Aro was shaking his head. "Interesting,"' he said. "Very interesting." Edward glared at Aro and mumbled something.

Alice's expression was frustrated. Aro looked at us and explained "Marcus sees relationships. He's surprised by the lack of love in yours." Of course, that makes sense.

La tua cantante! What a waste!" Aro laughed. "If I hadn't smelled her through your memories, I wouldn't have believed the call of anyone's blood could be so strong. I've never felt anything like it myself. Most of us would trade much for such a gift, and yet you waste it."

What the hell!? Just who does he think he is!? "Hey! What do you think I am? A toy? You know what, why don't you mind your own business instead?" Gasps echoed throughout the room and Jane started to walk

towards me but, Aro stopped her.

Aro stared at me and exclaimed. "Bella," he addressed me directly now. "I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent, so very interesting that such a thing should occur! And I was wondering, since our talents are similar in many ways, if you would be so kind as to allow me to try to see if you are an exception for me, as well?"

Do I want to give my hand to this creepy guy? No... Do I have to? Yes, as much as I like being rude to these people, I also don't wanna die.

Aro reached out, as if to shake my hand, and pressed his skin against mine.

Aro's face altered as I watched. The confidence wavered and became first doubt, then incredulity before he calmed it into a friendly mask. "So very interesting," he said as he released my hand and drifted back.

"A first," he said to himself "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents Jane, dear?"

"No!" Edward snarled the word. Alice grabbed his arm with a restraining hand. He shook her off.


End file.
